1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window image projection screen, and more particularly, to a window image projection screen which may be converted into a screen by injecting fine water drops within the screen using ultrasonic waves for use a projector (generator) for the drops, and which may be converted into a general transparent window through which outdoor sights can be viewed clearly from indoors or indoor sights can be viewed clearly from outdoors when it is not used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in prior screen configurations which are attached to glasses using refraction rates of liquid crystals, the images transmitted at high-projection angles greater than a predetermined projection angle are image-formed using the high refraction rates of liquid crystals, and thus pictures thereof are not fully clear and the screen configurations have to be used with projectors having high-projection angles.
Additionally, in other prior screens configured in such a manner that opaque layers are added to the general glasses to form like semi-transparent screens, the images from projectors are used and image efficiencies of the screens are less than 10% which are considered to result in unclear images. Accordingly, the opposite side viewers may see directly and uncomfortably the projected light and further indoor sights are seen to be unclear through the semi-opaque glass when it is not used.